What Hurts The Most
by HoratiosGurl4Eva
Summary: Third story in my Horatio/Roxanne series. What happens when someone from the group goes missing? Horatio and the team have to find out who took one of their own and where they are.
1. What Hurts The Most Part 1

** What Hurts The Most**

_Meanwhile at an undisclosed place Ratner and Rossi were talking. _

_"Do you think Caine suspects anything," asked Ratner. _

_"No. He's too hooked up with that Roxanne girl. She's all he sees when she's around. He doesn't think about anything else," said Rossi. _

_"Good. I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want him finding out about anything," said Ratner. _

_"Don't worry. He won't find out about any of this, especially about that guy that ran into Roxanne. I made sure of it," said Rossi. _

_"You're a good man, Rossi. I knew I could count on you to get the job done. I still have my worries about her though. She knows things that I don't want anyone else to find out about. I'm sure she remembers who killed her family when she was just a kid. I don't want her saying anything to Caine. If he found out he'll be all over my ass again, and I don't want that to happen," said Ratner. _

_"If she does happen to remember and tell Caine, I'll have her taken care of. And if I have to, I'll have him taken care of also," said Rossi._

"Does anyone else know you're alive besides us and Stetler," asked Eric.

"No. I had thought about telling Yelina, but I don't know," said Speed.

"I think you should tell her. She'll be a big help," said Horatio.

"I would ask her if I knew where she was," said Speed.

"She's staying somewhere else. After the whole thing went down in Rio she stayed away for a while. I was the only one who knew that she was back in town," said Horatio.

"Yeah. I heard everything about that. I'm sorry about your brother," said Speed.

"It's okay. I knew he would go back to his old ways. I just didn't think he would get involved with someone like Riaz," said Horatio.

"Not to change subjects, but who else should know about Speed," asked Calleigh.

"I think Tyler should know about Speed. Maybe he can hook some surveillance cameras where Speed is living now," said Horatio.

"He could also help us bug Judge Ratner's office too," said Roxanne.

"Yeah. That's a great idea, but how do we go about doing that," asked Ryan.

"We'll have to do it when he has court one day, and someone will have to sneak into his office," said Horatio.

"What happened to Cooper," asked Speed.

"He was fired for using your credit card when we thought you were dead," said Eric.

"And he almost got me killed. He made this stupid website about me," said Calleigh.

"I knew about the website. I just didn't know he was fired," said Speed.

Meanwhile Stetler made it back to IAB when he was approached by the chief.

"Stetler. Where have you been," asked the chief.

"I was out trying to find information on Roxanne Claiborne," said Stetler.

"What for," asked the chief.

"When Horatio interviewed her I felt she was holding back information and I wanted to know what it was," said Stetler.

"Did you find the information you were looking for," asked the chief.

"Yes, sir. I did," said Stetler.

"Good. Now, get back to your normal work," said the chief as he walked away.

"That was close," thought Stetler as he dialed Horatio's number.

"Caine," said Horatio.

"Horatio. I found out the time and place Rossi and Ratner are meeting. I'll send you the information," said Stetler.

"Okay. Thank you Rick. We have a plan to bug Ratner's office when he has court," said Horatio.

"Good thinking. I'll talk to you later," said Stetler.

"Talk later," said Horatio as he hung up.

"That was Stetler. He found out the time and place Rossi and Ratner are meeting. He should be sending me the information soon," said Horatio.

"That's good. We can get to the place before they meet up and bug it," said Speed.

"Yup. Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to call it a day," said Roxanne.

"Okay. We'll talk to you later," said Calleigh.

"Please, be careful," said Horatio.

"I will. You have nothing worry about," said Roxanne.

"I know, but I just want to make sure. I don't want anything happening to you," said Horatio with concern.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I'll call you when I get home," said Roxanne.

"Okay," said Horatio.

"You really care for her," said Speed.

"Yeah. I do care for her. Ever since I saw her in her house I fell for her I guess," said Horatio.

"I'm happy for the both of you. You both deserve it," said Speed.

"Thanks," said Horatio with small smile.

"I think we should all call it a day and talk about this some more tomorrow," said Calleigh.

"She's right. I think we should also call it a day," said Eric.

"Okay. I'll see all of you tomorrow. We'll meet here," said Horatio.

"Alright," said Eric.

"See you guys later," said Ryan.

"See you tomorrow H," said Eric.

Soon everyone had left Speed's old place and gone their separate ways.

But what they didn't know was soon one of them would be missing.

"Is everything ready," said a male voice.

"Yes. Just waiting for the package to arrive, then she'll be all yours," said another male voice.

"Good. You know where to bring her. I'll have your money when you get here," said the first male voice.


	2. What Hurts The Most Part 2

** What Hurts The Most**

** Part 2**

_Soon everyone had left Speed's old place and gone their separate ways._

_But what they didn't know was soon one of them would be missing._

_"Is everything ready," said a male voice._

_"Yes. Just waiting for the package to arrive, then she'll be all yours," said another male voice._

_"Good. You know where to bring her. I'll have your money when you get here," said the first male voice._

When Roxanne arrived home she got an uneasy feeling.

"Something doesn't feel right. I'm probably just overreacting," thought Roxanne to herself as she entered her house.

After she walked in she made sure nothing was out of place.

When she was sure everything was like it was suppose to be, she grabbed her phone to call Horatio like she promised.

She was about to call Horatio when she felt something hit her head and then everything went black.

Horatio was starting to get worried. It had been half an hour since he saw Roxanne and she hadn't called.

"Something's not right. She should have called by now," thought Horatio to himself as he grabbed his phone and dialed Roxanne's cell.

When he got her voicemail he really started to worry.

"What could have happened to her," thought Horatio as he dialed Eric's cell.

"Delko," answered Eric.

"Eric. We have a problem. Roxanne isn't answering her cell. I can't get in touch with her," said Horatio trying to stay calm.

"What do you want to do," asked Eric.

"I think we should head over to Roxanne's place. I think someone might have taken her," said Horatio.

"Okay. I'll call Calleigh and Ryan and let them know," said Eric. He knew Horatio was trying to act brave, but was stressing out.

"Okay. I'll meet you three at her place," said Horatio he hung up.

Meanwhile Roxanne was starting to wake up from being knocked out.

"Where am I? Who could have done this," thought Roxanne as she tried to sit up, but was stopped by a sharp pain in her side.

"So, sleeping beauty is awake," said a familiar voice.

"Sanchez?! What are you doing out of prison," asked Roxanne in shock.

"I got out with a little help from a good friend," said Sanchez.

"Let me guess, the man who ran into me helped you escape," said Roxanne.

"You're a smart one," said Sanchez.

"You're not going to get away with this," said Roxanne.

"I already have. You're being delivered to someone who wants to talk to you," said Sanchez with a smirk.

"Who," asked Roxanne even though she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Ratner wants to see you," said Sanchez.

"I'm just dying to see him," said Roxanne sarcastically.

"I can't believe someone kidnapped Roxanne. Who do you think it is," asked Eric.

"I'm not real sure," said Horatio.

"Don't worry. We'll find her," said Ryan.

"I hope so," said Horatio as he and the others entered Roxanne's place.

"It looks like she was about to call you, H," said Eric as he took photographs of Roxanne's cell phone.

"Seems like someone was hiding in here. I have a piece of hair," said Ryan.

"Good. We can find out who was here," said Horatio.

"I found some blood; which means she was hit on the head," said Ryan.

"Did you find anything else," asked Horatio.

"No. I haven't found anything else," said Eric.

"Me either," said Calleigh.

"Okay. Let's get to the lab and process what we have," said Horatio as he looked at a picture of himself and Roxanne taken a few days ago.

"Don't worry. When we find out who took her we'll find her," said Calleigh.

"I know. I just hope she isn't hurt too badly," said Horatio with a sigh.

Thirty minutes later Sanchez and Roxanne pulled up to an abandoned warehouse.

"I hope your ready to meet Ratner. He's been waiting a long time to see you," said Sanchez.

"I'm so thrilled for him," said Roxanne sarcastically.

"I bet you are," said Sanchez with a smirk.

"I see you finally made it. And in one piece," said Ratner.

"Bite me," said Roxanne.

"Someone's a bit testy. That'll change soon enough," said Ratner.

"I'm not going to be your little bitch anymore. Those days are over," yelled Roxanne.

"We shall see about that," said Ratner with a smirk.

"Here's your money, half a million as promised," said Ratner as he handed over a sack filled with money.

"Thank you. Always a pleasure doing business with you," said Sanchez.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some business to take care of," said Ratner as he grabbed Roxanne, lifted her up, and carried her away.

"Let me go you son-of-a-bitch! I swear you'll pay for this. When Horatio finds out you kidnapped me you'll regret messing with him," yelled Roxanne as she struggled to get free.

"I'm counting on him finding me. I have big plans for him," said Ratner.


	3. What Hurts The Most Part 3

** What Hurts The Most**

** Part 3**

_Meanwhile Roxanne was starting to wake up from being knocked out._

_"Where am I? Who could have done this," thought Roxanne as she tried to sit up, but was stopped by a sharp pain in her side._

_"So, sleeping beauty is awake," said a familiar voice._

_"Sanchez?! What are you doing out of prison," asked Roxanne in shock._

_"I got out with a little help from a good friend," said Sanchez._

_"Let me guess, the man who ran into me helped you escape," said Roxanne._

_"You're a smart one," said Sanchez._

_"You're not going to get away with this," said Roxanne._

_"I already have. You're being delivered to someone who wants to talk to you," said Sanchez with a smirk._

_"Who," asked Roxanne even though she had a pretty good idea who it was._

_"Ratner wants to see you," said Sanchez._

_"I'm just dying to see him," said Roxanne sarcastically._

_"I can't believe someone kidnapped Roxanne. Who do you think it is," asked Eric._

_"I'm not real sure," said Horatio._

_"Don't worry. We'll find her," said Ryan._

_"I hope so," said Horatio as he and the others entered Roxanne's place._

_"It looks like she was about to call you, H," said Eric as he took photographs of Roxanne's cell phone._

_"Seems like someone was hiding in here. I have a piece of hair," said Ryan._

_"Good. We can find out who was here," said Horatio._

_"I found some blood; which means she was hit on the head," said Ryan._

_"Did you find anything else," asked Horatio._

_"No. I haven't found anything else," said Eric._

_"Me either," said Calleigh._

_"Okay. Let's get to the lab and process what we have," said Horatio as he looked at a picture of himself and Roxanne taken a few days ago._

_"Don't worry. When we find out who took her we'll find her," said Calleigh._

_"I know. I just hope she isn't hurt too badly," said Horatio with a sigh._

_Thirty minutes later Sanchez and Roxanne pulled up to an abandoned warehouse._

_"I hope your ready to meet Ratner. He's been waiting a long time to see you," said Sanchez._

_"I'm so thrilled for him," said Roxanne sarcastically._

_"I bet you are," said Sanchez with a smirk._

_"I see you finally made it. And in one piece," said Ratner._

_"Bite me," said Roxanne._

_"Someone's a bit testy. That'll change soon enough," said Ratner._

_"I'm not going to be your little bitch anymore. Those days are over," yelled Roxanne._

_"We shall see about that," said Ratner with a smirk._

_"Here's your money, half a million as promised," said Ratner as he handed over a sack filled with money._

_"Thank you. Always a pleasure doing business with you," said Sanchez._

_"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some business to take care of," said Ratner as he grabbed Roxanne, lifted her up, and carried her away._

_"Let me go you son-of-a-bitch! I swear you'll pay for this. When Horatio finds out you kidnapped me you'll regret messing with him," yelled Roxanne as she struggled to get free._

_"I'm counting on him finding me. I have big plans for him," said Ratner._

When Horatio and the others arrived at the lab they were met by Rick Stetler.

"Rick. What are you doing here," asked Horatio.

"I have some bad news. I heard Sanchez escaped from jail a couple of hours ago," said Stetler.

"Damn it," said Horatio.

"What," asked Stetler confused.

"Roxanne is missing. She's been kidnapped. Sanchez must have taken her," said Horatio.

"What are you going to do," asked Stetler.

"I don't know. We know that Roxanne was hit over the head with something. I guess we could stake out Sanchez's place," said Horatio.

"Okay. Let me know how I can help in finding her," said Stetler.

"I will. He better not have touched her. If he has, I'll kill him," said Horatio.

"I have no doubt you would," said Stetler.

"H. We got results from the hair we collected. It's Sanchez," said Ryan.

"Yeah, I know. Rick told me Sanchez escaped from prison about an hour ago," said Horatio.

"What do you want us to do," asked Ryan.

"I'm not really sure. We can't track her by GPS. I really don't know what to do," said Horatio with a frustrated sigh.

"Don't worry. We'll figure out something," said Ryan.

"Horatio won't fall for any of your tricks," said Roxanne.

"I wouldn't be so sure. He will if he wants to see you again," said Ratner.

"He still won't fall for your tricks. He'll be ready for anything you throw at him," said Roxanne.

"You keep thinking that. What he doesn't know is that I have someone watching him," said Ratner.

"Who? Rossi? We already know about him," said Roxanne.

"It doesn't surprise me, but I'm not talking about Rossi. I'm talking about someone else. Someone no one would ever suspect," said Ratner with a smirk on his face.

"It doesn't matter who you have watching him. He'll find out eventually, and then you'll be screwed," said Roxanne.

"You don't know the connections I have. I can persuade a lot of people to spy on Caine," said Ratner.

"Like Rossi and Sanchez," said Roxanne.

"Them and a few other people," said Ratner.

Meanwhile Horatio was about to go to his office when his phone rang.

"Hello," said Horatio.

"Well, if it isn't Horatio Caine. I bet you're wondering where Roxanne is, aren't you," said Ratner.

"What have you done with her," asked Horatio.

"Nothing at the moment. If you want to see her alive you'll be at the old abandon warehouse you and your team investigated not too long ago. You have an hour to get there, or she dies. And one last thing, come alone," said Ratner.

"I'll be there," said Horatio as he hung up and started walking towards the elevators.

"Has anyone seen Horatio," asked Tyler.

"Yeah, I just saw him a few minutes ago. Why," asked Ryan.

"I have everything set up that he wanted. I was going to tell him. I tried his cell phone, but he's not picking up," said Tyler.

"That's not like him. I'll try," said Ryan as he took out his phone and dialed Horatio's number.

After a few rings Ryan gave up.

"Damn. I don't like the looks of this. Try finding him by GPS," said Ryan.

Already on it," said Tyler as he worked.

"I have a location. Wait. I just lost it. He must have turned his cell phone off," said Tyler.

"This isn't good. Thanks Tyler," said Ryan as he left the A/V lab and went to ballistics to find Calleigh.

"Calleigh. We have a problem," said Ryan

"What is it," asked Calleigh concerned.

"Horatio's gone. He left without telling anyone where he was going. I asked Tyler to find him by GPS. Tyler had a location, but then lost it. H must have turned his cell phone off," said Ryan.


	4. What Hurts The Most Part 4

** What Hurts The Most**

** Part 4**

_"Horatio won't fall for any of your tricks," said Roxanne._

_"I wouldn't be so sure. He will if he wants to see you again," said Ratner._

_"He still won't fall for your tricks. He'll be ready for anything you throw at him," said Roxanne._

_"You keep thinking that. What he doesn't know is that I have someone watching him," said Ratner._

_"Who? Rossi? We already know about him," said Roxanne._

_"It doesn't surprise me, but I'm not talking about Rossi. I'm talking about someone else. Someone no one would ever suspect," said Ratner with a smirk on his face._

_"It doesn't matter who you have watching him. He'll find out eventually, and then you'll be screwed," said Roxanne._

_"You don't know the connections I have. I can persuade a lot of people to spy on Caine," said Ratner._

_"Like Rossi and Sanchez," said Roxanne._

_"Them and a few other people," said Ratner._

_Meanwhile Horatio was about to go to his office when his phone rang._

_"Hello," said Horatio._

_"Well, if it isn't Horatio Caine. I bet you're wondering where Roxanne is, aren't you," said Ratner._

_"What have you done with her," asked Horatio._

_"Nothing at the moment. If you want to see her alive you'll be at the old abandon warehouse you and your team investigated not too long ago. You have an hour to get there, or she dies. And one last thing, come alone," said Ratner._

_"I'll be there," said Horatio as he hung up and started walking towards the elevators._

_"Has anyone seen Horatio," asked Tyler._

_"Yeah, I just saw him a few minutes ago. Why," asked Ryan._

_"I have everything set up that he wanted. I was going to tell him. I tried his cell phone, but he's not picking up," said Tyler._

_"That's not like him. I'll try," said Ryan as he took out his phone and dialed Horatio's number._

_After a few rings Ryan gave up._

_"Damn. I don't like the looks of this. Try finding him by GPS," said Ryan._

_Already on it," said Tyler as he worked._

_"I have a location. Wait. I just lost it. He must have turned his cell phone off," said Tyler._

_"This isn't good. Thanks Tyler," said Ryan as he left the A/V lab and went to ballistics to find Calleigh._

_"Calleigh. We have a problem," said Ryan_

_"What is it," asked Calleigh concerned._

_"Horatio's gone. He left without telling anyone where he was going. I asked Tyler to find him by GPS. Tyler had a location, but then lost it. H must have turned his cell phone off," said Ryan._

"He better not have touched her. If has hurt her in any way I swear he will pay," thought Horatio as he made it to the abandoned warehouse.

"I see you made it. Good," said Ratner.

"Where is she? What have you done to Roxanne," asked Horatio.

"I assure you she's safe and sound at the moment. But, I wouldn't be worrying about her right now. I'd be worrying about yourself if I was you," said Ratner with a smirk.

The next thing Horatio knew he was hit upside the head. As he fell to the ground the last thing he thought about was Roxanne before blacking out.

"Ryan! I found H's location. It's at an old abandoned warehouse," said Tyler.

"Good work Tyler," said Ryan as he and Calleigh left.

As Horatio started waking up he felt someone messing with his hair.

"Roxanne," said Horatio.

"Yes. It's me. How do you feel," asked Roxanne.

"My head hurts, but other than that I'm fine," said Horatio as he tried to sit up.

"I can't believe Ratner caputed you too," said Roxanne.

"Me either. There's no telling what he has planned," said Horatio.

"I'm sure the others will find us soon," said Roxanne.

"I hope so," said Horatio.

Meanwhile Ryan and Calleigh had called Tripp to meet them at the abandoned warehouse.

"Whoever did this is going to pay," said Ryan.

"Hopefully whoever took Roxanne didn't take Horatio either," said Calleigh.

"I hope they didn't. Do you think this is all Ratner's and Rossi's doing," asked Ryan.

"Yeah, it has to be them. I can't think of anyone else it might be," said Calleigh.

Soon they came up on the abandoned warehouse.

"Hey Tripp. How do you want to go about this," asked Calleigh.

"Ryan and I will take the front you take the back," said Tripp.

"Okay," said Calleigh as she headed behind the warehouse.

"Miami-Dade Police," shouted Tripp as he and Ryan busted through the front and Calleigh through the back.

"Damn it! We're too late. They're not here," said Ryan.

"Maybe we can find some clues here," said Calleigh.

"You think Horatio left us some clues," asked Ryan.

"It's possible he was able to leave us some clues," said Calleigh.

A few minutes later Horatio and Roxanne heard a door opening.

"I see you're finally awake," said Ratner.

"You'll never get away with this," said Horatio.

"You're mistaken. I already have. We're on our way to a very familiar place to both of you," said Ratner.

"Let me guess, Brazil," said Horatio.

"Correct. There's someone who wants to see the both of you," said Ratner with a smirk.

"Sanchez," said Roxanne.

"Him and someone else," said Ratner.

"Rossi," said Horatio.

"Yes. He has unfinished business with you," said Ratner.

"I'm sure he does," said Horatio.

"He wants to pay you back for what you did to him," said Ratner.

"For making him look like the fake that he is I'm sure," said Horatio.

"Something like that. I also have a beef to pick with you too," said Ratner.

"That doesn't surprise me. It's me you want. Let Roxanne go," said Horatio.

"I can't do that. Sanchez has big plans for her. He's going to make her his again," said Ratner.

"I'll never be his! I'd rather die than be his slave," yelled Roxanne.

"Did you find anything," asked Frank.

"Yeah, I found some fibers and some blood," said Calleigh.

"Find anything that could help us," asked Frank.

"No. I'm afraid not. I was hoping though," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Damn it. I wish we had something to go on to find them," said Frank frustrated.

"We all want to find them. I'm sure we'll find them somehow," said Ryan.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Frank.

"Come on. Let's go back to the lab and run the fibers and blood," said Calleigh as she gathered her stuff.

"Hey. What did you two find," asked Eric as he approached Ryan, Calleigh, and Frank.

"Nothing much. Just some fibers and blood. Take these to Valera and have her run them," said Calleigh.

"Okay," said Eric as he took the evidence to Trace and DNA.

"This sucks. We know Ratner and Rossi are behind this. Can't we just go to their places and search for any clues," said Valera frustrated.

"I know it sucks, but we have to follow procedure. We can't just barge in without probable cause," said Eric.

"I know we can't. I just hope they're okay," said Valera.

"Me too," said Eric.

A few minutes later the results came back on the blood Calleigh had found.

"It's Horatio's blood. I was hoping it wasn't his," said Eric.

"Do you think he's hurt real bad," asked Valera.

"No. Calleigh didn't find that much blood at the warehouse," said Eric.

Just then Eric's cell phone went off.

"Delko," said Eric.

"Hey. It's Speed. What's going on," asked Speed.

"It looks like Ratner has both Roxanne and Horatio. We found H's hummer at a warehouse, but no sign of him or Roxanne anywhere," said Eric.

"Damn. I'll be right there as soon as possible," said Speed.

"Okay. See you when you get here," said Eric as he hung up.


	5. What Hurts The Most Part 5

** What Hurts The Most**

** Part 5**

_A few minutes later Horatio and Roxanne heard a door opening._

_"I see you're finally awake," said Ratner._

_"You'll never get away with this," said Horatio._

_"You're mistaken. I already have. We're on our way to a very familiar place to both of you," said Ratner._

_"Let me guess, Brazil," said Horatio._

_"Correct. There's someone who wants to see the both of you," said Ratner with a smirk._

_"Sanchez," said Roxanne._

_"Him and someone else," said Ratner._

_"Rossi," said Horatio._

_"Yes. He has unfinished business with you," said Ratner._

_"I'm sure he does," said Horatio._

_"He wants to pay you back for what you did to him," said Ratner._

_"For making him look like the fake that he is I'm sure," said Horatio._

_"Something like that. I also have a beef to pick with you too," said Ratner._

_"That doesn't surprise me. It's me you want. Let Roxanne go," said Horatio._

_"I can't do that. Sanchez has big plans for her. He's going to make her his again," said Ratner._

_"I'll never be his! I'd rather die than be his slave," yelled Roxanne._

_"Did you find anything," asked Frank._

_"Yeah, I found some fibers and some blood," said Calleigh._

_"Find anything that could help us," asked Frank._

_"No. I'm afraid not. I was hoping though," said Calleigh with a sigh._

_"Damn it. I wish we had something to go on to find them," said Frank frustrated._

_"We all want to find them. I'm sure we'll find them somehow," said Ryan._

_"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Frank._

_"Come on. Let's go back to the lab and run the fibers and blood," said Calleigh as she gathered her stuff._

_"Hey. What did you two find," asked Eric as he approached Ryan, Calleigh, and Frank._

_"Nothing much. Just some fibers and blood. Take these to Valera and have her run them," said Calleigh._

_"Okay," said Eric as he took the evidence to Trace and DNA._

_"This sucks. We know Ratner and Rossi are behind this. Can't we just go to their places and search for any clues," said Valera frustrated._

_"I know it sucks, but we have to follow procedure. We can't just barge in without probable cause," said Eric._

_"I know we can't. I just hope they're okay," said Valera._

_"Me too," said Eric._

_A few minutes later the results came back on the blood Calleigh had found._

_"It's Horatio's blood. I was hoping it wasn't his," said Eric._

_"Do you think he's hurt real bad," asked Valera._

_"No. Calleigh didn't find that much blood at the warehouse," said Eric._

_Just then Eric's cell phone went off._

_"Delko," said Eric._

_"Hey. It's Speed. What's going on," asked Speed._

_"It looks like Ratner has both Roxanne and Horatio. We found H's hummer at a warehouse, but no sign of him or Roxanne anywhere," said Eric._

_"Damn. I'll be right there as soon as possible," said Speed._

_"Okay. See you when you get here," said Eric as he hung up._

A few minutes later Speed entered the crime lab.

"Hey. What's going on? How did Ratner get to Roxanne and Horatio," asked Speed as he approached Eric.

"Whoa! Slow down Speed," said Eric.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe Ratner got both Roxanne and Horatio," said Speed.

"I know. We know how he probably got Horatio. Someone probably hit him upside the head with something," said Eric.

"What about Roxanne," asked Speed.

"Sanchez was hiding in her house. He snuck up on her and hit her from behind," said Eric.

"So basically we have no leads as to where Horatio and Roxanne are," said Speed.

"It would look that way," said Eric.

"Hey guys. Ryan and I were thinking about where Ratner could have taken Horatio and Roxanne," said Calleigh.

"Where do you think he's taken them," asked Eric.

"Brazil," said Ryan.

"That makes sense I guess. Ratner and Rossi both know Horatio went to Brazil to kill Riaz for murdering my sister," said Eric.

"And I'm sure Rossi knows about Roxanne being undercover for the feds," said Speed.

"What I don't understand is why would Ratner want Roxanne? She has nothing to do with him," said Eric.

"I did some digging into Roxanne's background and found out that her parents were killed when she was young. Guess who the killer was," asked Calleigh.

"Ratner," asked Eric in disbelief.

"Yup, but he got off on the charges," said Calleigh.

"How," asked Speed.

"Apparently when the case went to trial Roxanne had no recollection of the event. Without her testimony Ratner was found innocent," said Calleigh.

"How could she not have any recollection of Ratner killing her parents," asked Eric.

"It was reported that a week before the trial she got in an accident and she ended up getting amnesia," said Calleigh.

"That's pretty convenient. I bet Ratner planned it too," said Ryan.

"There's no doubt in my mind he did," said Speed.

"I'm sure you would like that, but it won't happen," said Ratner.

"Calleigh and the others will find us," said Roxanne.

"Yes, but when they find you, you'll be good as dead just like your parents," said Ratner.

"What did you say? Wait. You're the one who killed my parents. You bastard," yelled Roxanne.

"So, you do remember? I bet you didn't tell Horatio did you," asked Ratner.

"No. I didn't remember until now. You're also the one who made me have that accident so I wouldn't be able to testify against you," said Roxanne.

"Hey, Ratner. We're about to make shore," yelled a familiar female voice.

"Who is that," asked Horatio.

"It's someone who you were very close to," said Ratner.

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Rebecca Nevins.

"Rebecca! What are you doing here," asked Horatio in shock.

"I'm here to see you pay for what you did," said Rebecca.

"You bitch! You're the one who wanted Speed dead," yelled Roxanne.

"Yes. I did want Speed dead. He needed to die, just like you and Horatio will," said Rebecca.


	6. What Hurts The Most Part 6

** What Hurts The Most**

** Part 6**

_"I did some digging into Roxanne's background and found out that her parents were killed when she was young. Guess who the killer was," asked Calleigh._

_"Ratner," asked Eric in disbelief._

_"Yup, but he got off on the charges," said Calleigh._

_"How," asked Speed._

_"Apparently when the case went to trial Roxanne had no recollection of the event. Without her testimony Ratner was found innocent," said Calleigh._

_"How could she not have any recollection of Ratner killing her parents," asked Eric._

_"It was reported that a week before the trial she got in an accident and she ended up getting amnesia," said Calleigh._

_"That's pretty convenient. I bet Ratner planned it too," said Ryan._

_"There's no doubt in my mind he did," said Speed._

_"I'm sure you would like that, but it won't happen," said Ratner._

_"Calleigh and the others will find us," said Roxanne._

_"Yes, but when they find you, you'll be good as dead just like your parents," said Ratner._

_"What did you say? Wait. You're the one who killed my parents. You bastard," yelled Roxanne._

_"So, you do remember? I bet you didn't tell Horatio did you," asked Ratner._

_"No. I didn't remember until now. You're also the one who made me have that accident so I wouldn't be able to testify against you," said Roxanne._

_"Hey, Ratner. We're about to make shore," yelled a familiar female voice._

_"Who is that," asked Horatio._

_"It's someone who you were very close to," said Ratner._

_A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Rebecca Nevins._

_"Rebecca! What are you doing here," asked Horatio in shock._

_"I'm here to see you pay for what you did," said Rebecca._

_"You bitch! You're the one who wanted Speed dead," yelled Roxanne._

_"Yes. I did want Speed dead. He needed to die, just like you and Horatio will," said Rebecca._

"Why did you want Speed dead," asked Horatio.

"He was getting nosy. He was sticking his nose where it didn't belong," said Rebecca.

"So you're in with Ratner and Rossi," said Roxanne.

"Yes. I have been for quite some time. Ratner wasn't the only one who was there when your parents were killed," said Rebecca.

"I don't remember seeing you there," said Roxanne.

"I had already left when you saw Ratner. We both killed your parents. Your father had an affair with me, and I became pregnant. Your father was going to tell your mother about it. I knew I had to stop him from doing so. I asked Ratner to help me take care of it. Ratner killed your father, but that's when your mother got in the way. She saw what happened, so I finished her off. We made it look like your father had gone crazy, shot your mother, and then shot himself," said Rebecca.

"You bitch! You used my father to get where you are," yelled Roxanne.

"You're right. I did use your father. He got everything handed to him. I had to work for everything, but I still didn't get the recognition I deserved," said Rebecca.

"That time when you and I were dating you were using me," asked Horatio.

"Yes. I was using you then. And I have no regrets doing it either," said Rebecca.

"Why did you use me," asked Horatio.

"I used you because I knew I could without you knowing it. I felt in control I guess you could say," said Rebecca.

"You always had to be in control, didn't you? Every time you won a case you felt good about yourself," said Horatio.

"What are we doing just standing here? We know Ratner is taking Horatio and Roxanne to Brazil. We should be going there as well," said Eric.

"I know you want to go, but someone has to stay here and run the lab," said Calleigh.

"And you want me to," asked Eric.

"Yes. I want you to run the lab while we're gone," said Calleigh.

"I should be the one going to Brazil. I know the place. I've been there," pleaded Eric.

"I know that, but we can't take the chance that you'll be noticed by someone there. Do this for Horatio and Roxanne," said Calleigh.

"Fine. I'll stay here, but call me if you get lost and don't know where you are," said Eric.

"We will. I promise. Thank you for agreeing to this. I know it isn't easy," said Calleigh.

"So, who all is going and who all is staying," asked Speed.

"You, me, and I guess Stetler are going. I'll have to call him and tell him our plans. I know he's not going to be too happy about it, but we don't have a choice. We can't trust anybody in Brazil to help us find Horatio and Roxanne," said Calleigh.

"This should be interesting. I can't wait to see the look on Ratner's face when he sees that I'm alive," said Speed.

"You are so bad, you know that," said Calleigh.

"I know. I can't help it. Anyways, I'll go back to my place and get some gear packed for us," said Speed.

"Okay. Do you want to meet at your old place," asked Calleigh.

"Sure," said Speed.

"Okay. See you at your old place," said Calleigh.

"See ya," said Speed as he left.


	7. What Hurts The Most Part 7

** What Hurts The Most**

** Part 7**

Meanwhile Sanchez was already in Brazil waiting for Ratner and Rebecca to arrive with Horatio and Roxanne.

"Finally, I will have my revenge on both Caine and Roxanne. They will both know what it feels like to be humiliated," thought Sanchez to himself.

Sanchez got up when his phone went off. "Hello," said Sanchez.

"We may have a problem," said a male voice.

"What kind of problem," asked Sanchez.

"That IAB fellow is snooping around. And there's something else you're not going to like or believe," said the male voice.

"What," asked Sanchez.

"That Speedle guy is alive," said the male voice.

"Are you sure," asked Sanchez in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm very sure. I'm looking right at him now. It's him. How the hell did he survive," asked the male voice.

"I don't know, but I know someone who might know. Keep me posted," said Sanchez.

"Will do," said the male voice as he hung up.

"Ratner is going to love this," thought Sanchez to himself as he dialed Ratner's number.

"Ratner," said Ratner.

"I have some very interesting news for you. Tim Speedle is alive," said Sanchez.

"Are you positive," asked Ratner.

"Very positive. Ramos called and told me. He also said that IAB guy is snooping around too," said Sanchez.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know," said Ratner.

"You're very welcome," said Sanchez as he hung up.

Horatio and Roxanne didn't like the look on Ratner's face. They knew he was up to something.

"It seems like an old friend of yours is alive Caine," said Ratner.

"Damn. Whoever called Ratner told him about Speed," thought Horatio.

"And who would that be," asked Horatio trying to play it cool.

"I think you already know. Tim Speedle," said Ratner.

"Let me guess, Sanchez told you," said Horatio.

"Yes, he did tell me, but the question is, how did he know when he's in Brazil awaiting your arrival," said Ratner.

"Somebody told him. Who told him," asked Roxanne.

"A very close friend of yours," said Ratner with a smirk on his face.

"Ramos? Ramos told Sanchez about Speed," asked Roxanne.

"Yes. He did. He also said that Stetler was snooping around. Trying to find us, no doubt," said Ratner.

Meanwhile, as Speed was entering his old place someone approached him.

"Speed. We need to talk," said a male voice.

Speed turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Sammie. What are you doing here," asked Speed in shock.

"Well, I was here on vacation, but I overheard some things. I know Ratner took Horatio and Roxanne to Brazil. I also found out that Sanchez knows about you being alive," said Sammie.

"How did he find out," asked Speed in shock

"A man named Ramos saw you and called Ratner. Don't worry. I took care of Ramos. He won't be interfering anymore," said Sammie.

"Good. Calleigh, Stetler, and I are going to Brazil. Do you want to tag along," asked Speed.

"Do you really have to ask? Yes, I want to tag along," said Sammie.

"Okay. Let's go inside. I'm gonna call Calleigh and tell her that I'm here," said Speed.

"Okay," said Sammie as he followed Speed inside.

Calleigh was getting ready to leave when her phone went off.

"Calleigh," said Calleigh.

"Hey Calleigh. I'm at my old place. I have some things to tell you when you get here," said Speed.

"Okay. I'm going to call Stetler and tell him to meet us there," said Calleigh.

"Okay. See you when you get here," said Speed as he hung up.

"Who was that," asked Ryan.

"That was Speed. He's at his old place. He said he had things to tell me when I got there," said Calleigh.

"That doesn't sound good," said Ryan.

"No. It doesn't. Hopefully it isn't too bad. I'll call you when I find out. I'll talk to you later," said Calleigh.

"Okay. Talk to you later. Be careful," said Ryan.

"I will," said Calleigh as she left.

As Calleigh made her way to Speed's old place she called Stetler.

"Stetler," said Rick.

"Hey Stetler. It's Calleigh. I'm meeting Speed at his old place. We're going to Brazil to get Horatio and Roxanne," said Calleigh.

"Hey. I'll be on my way in a few minutes. Are you two seriously going to Brazil," asked Stetler.

"Yes. We are seriously going to Brazil," said Calleigh.

"Okay. I hope you two are prepared," said Stetler.

"Oh, yeah. We're prepared," said Calleigh.

"Okay. I'll meet you at Speed's place in about twenty minutes," said Stetler.

"Okay. See you then," said Calleigh as she hung up.

"Someone will find you, and when they do you'll be sorry you kidnapped us," said Roxanne.

"No. I think it'll be you who will be sorry for messing with me," said Ratner.

"We've made land," said Rebecca.

"Good. Let's get these two blindfolded," said Ratner as he took out blindfolds.

"You'll never get away with this," said Roxanne as she tried to move away from Ratner.

"Be still or Horatio dies," said Rebecca as she aimed a gun at Horatio's head.

Roxanne stopped struggling and let Ratner put the blindfold on her.

After they were blindfolded they were led to the top of the boat.

Once they made land Ratner and Rebecca led Horatio and Roxanne to vans that were waiting for them.

Meanwhile Calleigh and Stetler made it to Speed's old place.

"Hey. Who's this," asked Calleigh.

"This is Sammie. He works for the feds. He knows Roxanne," said Speed.

"Hi. I was telling Speed that a man named Ramos found out about him and Stetler," said Sammie.

"How did he find out about us," asked Stetler.

"I'm guessing Rossi had him follow you around and found Speed too," said Sammie.

"Damn. What are we going to do now," asked Stetler.

"Don't worry. I took care of Ramos. He won't be bothering us anymore," said Sammie.

"Good. So, are we ready to go to Brazil and bring Horatio and Roxanne home," asked Calleigh.

"I'm ready," said Sammie.

"I'm ready," said Stetler.

"Good. Let's get going," said Speed.

So they left Speed's old place and headed for the airport.


	8. What Hurts The Most Part 8

** What Hurts The Most**

** Part 8**

"I see you made it. Great," said Sanchez as he greeted Ratner and Rebecca.

"Yes, and we have two people who are just dying to see you again," said Ratner.

"I bet," said Sanchez.

A big man came out with Horatio and Roxanne in tow.

"I see the two of you could make it also. I'm happy," said Sanchez.

"Oh, yeah. I bet you're just thrilled to see us," said Roxanne sarcastically.

"That sarcasm of yours is going to stop," said Sanchez.

"I'd like to see you try and make me," said Roxanne.

"You don't want to dare me to do anything. You know what I'm capable of doing. I'll have you broken in no time," said Sanchez.

"Don't you dare touch her you piece of scum," yelled Horatio.

"What are you going to do about it? Not a damn thing," said Sanchez as he punched Horatio in his stomach.

Horatio hunched over in pain and started coughing. The next thing he knew someone kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him," yelled Roxanne.

"What if I don't want to stop? What are you going to do," asked Sanchez.

"I'll--I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him anymore," said Roxanne in a whispered voice.

"That's a good little girl. Take them away," said Sanchez.

Two guys took Horatio and Roxanne inside a huge mansion.

"How long do you think until she truly breaks," asked Ratner.

"For what I have planned for her? Not too long," said Sanchez with a smirk.

Meanwhile Calleigh, Stetler, Speed, and Sammie made it to Brazil.

"Where do you think we should start," asked Calleigh.

"The Mala Noches' old place," said Sammie.

"I take it you know where it is," said Stetler.

"Of course I do," said Sammie.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been there before," said Stetler.

"Maybe because I have. I was here when Horatio and Eric were here," said Sammie.

"Was Roxanne here too," asked Speed.

"Yup. She saw Horatio and Eric fight Riaz. She also saw what happened to Raymond," said Sammie.

"Why didn't she try to save him," asked Calleigh.

"Who said she didn't try? She's the only reason he held on so long. She told him Horatio and Eric were in Brazil. She led Horatio and Eric to him," said Sammie.

"She knew he wasn't going to make it much longer," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, she tried to get the bleeding to stop, but she couldn't. Riaz had done a number on him already. She still tried though," said Sammie.

"You were there with her," asked Stetler.

"Yes. I was there. We both blamed ourselves. We told Raymond not to get involved anymore than he was. We told him we had it, but he was determined to take down Riaz himself. Damn fool," said Sammie.

"Who is Ramos," asked Horatio as he and Roxanne were put in separate cells.

"He was a federal agent. He turned dirty when he met Riaz," said Roxanne.

"Were you two close," asked Horatio.

"Yeah, we dated some before he became dirty. He tried to get me to turn against the feds. I told him I wouldn't do it. He told me I would pay for betraying him," said Roxanne.

"How dangerous is Ramos," asked Horatio.

"He wasn't too dangerous. He didn't know much. He was mostly used as an outlook person," said Roxanne.

"Let me guess. He got tired of it and wanted to move up in the bureau," said Horatio.

"Yeah, but our supervisor thought it better he stay where he was. He told Ramos he was the best outlook person we had," said Roxanne.

"Was he," asked Horatio.

"Yeah, he was our best. I don't know how I got hooked up with him. It just kind of happened," said Roxanne.

As Calleigh, Speed, Stetler, and Sammie continued on their way Sammie's phone went off.

"Sammie," said Sammie.

"I got the information you wanted. They're not at the old Mala Noche hideout. They're at Chief Burton's place," said a male voice.

"Thanks. I'll meet you there in half an hour," said Sammie.

"Will do," said the male voice as he hung up.

"Who was that," asked Calleigh.

"That was a friend who owed me a favor. We have a change of plans. We're going to Chief Burton's place. That's where Roxanne and Horatio are," said Sammie.

"Do you believe the person that told you this," asked Stetler.

"Yeah, I do trust him," said Sammie.

Half an hour later Calleigh, Speed, Stetler, and Sammie arrived near Chief Burton's house.

"Where is the person who told you about this place," asked Stetler.

"I'm right here," said a familiar voice.

Calleigh and Stetler turned around and were shocked at who they saw.

"Cooper?! What are you doing here? How do you know about this place," asked Calleigh.

"After I was fired for using Speed's credit card I was approached by Sammie. He told me he could use my computer skills," said Cooper.

"Is there anyone else that we know that's working for the feds," asked Stetler in shock.

"No. Speed, Cooper, and of course Roxanne are the only ones. We did try to get Meghan Donner at one time," said Sammie.

"So, what do we do now," asked Stetler.

"We get Cooper on the inside," said Sammie.

"How do we do that," asked Calleigh.

"I'll go in pretending I want revenge on Horatio for firing me when I used Speed's credit card," said Cooper.

"Do you really think they'll fall for it," asked Stetler.

"Yeah, they'll fall for it," said Cooper.

"Okay. Just be careful," said Calleigh.

"I will," said Cooper as he left.

Horatio was about to ask Roxanne another question when they heard someone at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," said Roxanne.

"It could be Rossi. I haven't seen or heard him," said Horatio.

"You're probably right. It could be Rossi. I really hope it isn't, but it can't be anyone else," said Roxanne.


	9. What Hurts The Most Part 9

** What Hurts The Most**

** Part 9**

_Horatio was about to ask Roxanne another question when they heard someone at the door._

_"I wonder who that could be," said Roxanne._

_"It could be Rossi. I haven't seen or heard him," said Horatio._

_"You're probably right. It could be Rossi. I really hope it isn't, but it can't be anyone else," said Roxanne._

The door opened and revealed a familiar face to Horatio.

"Cooper. What are you doing here," asked Horatio shocked.

"I came here to get my revenge on you for firing me," said Cooper.

"I had no choice, but to fire you. You broke the law. You were using Speed's credit card knowing he was dead," said Horatio.

"You hired Ryan back. He was caught giving money to a person who was a suspect in a murder case," yelled Cooper.

"He gambled on county time. He didn't do anything thing against the law like you did," said Horatio.

"Like I really care. You're still going to pay for firing me. You never even gave me a chance to explain myself. You just fired me without any hesitation," said Cooper.

"I can't believe it actually worked," thought Calleigh to herself as she and the others watched Cooper go in.

Calleigh was going to say something when a familiar voice spoke.

"So, you found where were hiding Horatio and Roxanne. No matter. You'll be joining them," said a male voice.

Calleigh, Speed, Stetler, and Sammie turned around and came face-to-face with Rossi and a bunch of big men.

The men took Calleigh, Speed, Stetler, and Sammie and tied their hands behind their backs.

"Sanchez! Ratner! Look what I found snooping around outside," said Rossi with a smirk.

"Well, the Calvary came, just like I knew you would," said Sanchez.

"You better not have hurt Roxanne or Horatio," said Calleigh.

"No. I haven't hurt them, yet. Their time is coming though. I'm sure Cooper is hurting one of them at the moment," said Sanchez.

"Cooper? He would never hurt Horatio," said Calleigh.

"That's what you think. I know you think he's on your side, but he isn't. He set you up," said Sanchez with a smirk.

"You're lying," yelled Sammie.

"Now, why would I lie about something like that? See for yourself," said Sanchez as he turned on a monitor that showed Horatio and Roxanne.

They turned to see the monitor. What they saw shocked them. Cooper was hitting Horatio.

"This is for not giving me another chance," said Cooper as he hit Horatio in the face.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him anymore," yelled Roxanne.

"I'll hurt him as much as I want to," said Cooper as he hit Horatio in his stomach.

Roxanne felt helpless. All she could do is watch as Cooper continued hitting Horatio.

Cooper didn't stop until Horatio was almost unconscious.

"I would start on you next, but Sanchez has plans for you," said Cooper with a smirk.

"Well, you can Sanchez he can kiss my ass," said Roxanne.

"I'm sure he'll do more than just kiss your ass," said Cooper as he left the room.

A few minutes later he was with Sanchez and the others.

"Cooper! I can't believe you! You tricked us into believing that you were on our side," said Calleigh.

"I can't believe you actually fell for it. What made you think I would be on your side after what you did to me," said Cooper.

"We didn't do anything to you," said Calleigh.

"That is a bunch of crap! You went to Horatio and had me fired," yelled Cooper.

"That's because you were using my credit cards dumbass," yelled Speed.

"I wasn't hurting anybody by doing that," said Cooper.

"You were still breaking the law. That was credit card fraud and pretending to be someone else. I gave you a chance to turn yourself in and you didn't," said Calleigh.

"Enough of this foolishness. I have some things to take care of. Rossi. Cooper. Take our guests to the basement to join Horatio and Roxanne. I'll be down shortly," said Sanchez as he left the room.

So Rossi and Cooper escorted Calleigh and the others down to the basement.

When Rossi opened the door everybody saw Horatio laying on the floor unconscious.

"Horatio! Horatio," yelled Calleigh as she ran up to the cell he was in.

"He's not going to answer you. He's knocked out pretty good," said Cooper with a smirk on his face.

"You ass," said Eric as he threw a punch at Cooper, but missed.

"Cooper! Stop it," yelled Roxanne.

"Roxanne. Are you okay," asked Calleigh.

"I'm fine. Cooper didn't do anything to me," said Roxanne.

"He might not have, but I will soon enough," said Sanchez.

"D--Don't y--you dare touch her," said Horatio as he started to wake up.

"Horatio. Lay still," said Speed.

"Have to h--help Roxanne," said Horatio weakly.

"Don't worry. She's okay. Sanchez hasn't done anything to her," said Speed.

"Okay. Enough talk. Get them in their cells," said Sanchez.

So Cooper took them to their cells while Sanchez took Roxanne out of hers.

"Say goodbye to your friends. This is the last time you will see them," said Sanchez.

"No! Let me go! Let me go," yelled Roxanne as she struggled against Sanchez.

"Keep struggling and Horatio dies," said Cooper as he pointed a gun at Horatio's temple.

Roxanne stopped struggling and let Sanchez take her away.

"No! Take me instead," said Horatio as he tried to sit up.

Sanchez didn't even acknowledge Horatio. He just kept walking away with Roxanne.


	10. What Hurts The Most Part 10

** What Hurts The Most**

** Part 10**

"What are we going to do now," asked Stetler.

"Give up," said Horatio in a whispered voice.

"Give up? Why do you want to give up? You can't just let them win," said Stetler.

"Yes, I can. I failed to protect Roxanne. I promised her no one would ever hurt her again," said Horatio.

"You didn't fail her. You did protect her," said Stetler.

"He's right. You did protect Roxanne. You were willing to trade places with her. That says a lot," said Calleigh.

"I guess it does. There's no way to escape from this place though," said Horatio.

"There has to be a way. We'll try to find a way out. You just sit there and rest," said Sammie.

"Now that we're all alone. I think it's time we get reacquainted with each other," said Sanchez as he caressed Roxanne's cheek.

"Get your slimy hands off me," yelled Roxanne as she tried to move away from Sanchez.

"I don't think so. I'll do as I please with you. You're mine now. Remember that," said Sanchez as he slapped Roxanne.

"I'll never be yours! I belong to Horatio," yelled Roxanne.

"You're very persistent. We'll see how long that last," said Sanchez as he left Roxanne tied to the bed.

"So, how are our guests doing," said Sanchez with a smirk.

"Horatio is starting to give up. The others are trying to get him not to give up," said Rossi with a smirk of his own.

"This is almost too perfect. Cooper. I think you should give Horatio another beating," said Sanchez.

"My pleasure," said Cooper as he headed down to the basement.

Sammie and the others were about to look around when they heard the door open.

"Cooper. What are you doing back down here," asked Calleigh.

"Sanchez thinks Horatio needs another beating," said Cooper with a smirk.

"Don't you dare touch him," said Speed.

"Like you can do anything about it," said Cooper as he opened the door to Horatio's cell.

"Come on 'hero'. Wake up," said Cooper as he kicked Horatio in the stomach.

Horatio moaned in pain and rolled over.

"That's more like it," said Cooper as he grabbed Horatio and forced him up.

"Cooper! Stop it! Have you lost your mind," yelled Calleigh.

"You know what? Maybe I have. Would you like to find out first hand," asked Cooper as he dropped Horatio and walked over to Calleigh's cell.

He opened the door and yanked her out by her arm.

"L--Let her go," said Horatio as he tried to get up.

"I don't think so. Little miss perfect here needs to be thrown down a notch or two," said Cooper as he slapped Calleigh hard in the face, knocking her to the ground.

He grabbed Calleigh by the hair and pulled her up.

"How do you like that? That rough enough for you," said Cooper as he pushed Calleigh into the wall.

"Calleigh! Cooper! Stop this madness," yelled Stetler.

Cooper ignored Stetler and made his way towards Horatio again.

"Cooper. You have to stop. Sanchez is just using you. He'll get rid of you when he thinks you've done your job," said Horatio.

"You're lying! Sanchez said we're all in this together," said Cooper.

"That's what he wants you to believe. The only people that are going to come out of this alive is Sanchez, Rossi, and Ratner," said Horatio.

"I don't believe you. Sanchez said we're all partners in this. He would never get rid of me. He needs me, and he knows it," said Cooper.

"He's the one lying to you Cooper. Trust me. I'm telling you the truth," said Horatio as he looked up at Cooper.

Cooper looked at Horatio and could tell he was telling the truth.

"What can I do to make things right," asked Cooper.

"You have to help us get out of here and capture Sanchez, Rossi, and Ratner," said Horatio.

"Okay. I'll get you out tonight somehow," said Cooper as he led Horatio and Calleigh back to their cells.

When he laid Calleigh down she started to wake up.

"Cooper," said Calleigh.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. Horatio set me straight," said Cooper.

"You're going to help us," asked Calleigh.

"Yes. Now, you need to rest. Save your strength for tonight," said Cooper as he left.

"Do you really think he'll help us," asked Sammie.

"I'm sure of it. He knows I'm telling him the truth. He'll help us," said Horatio.

"I hope you're right Horatio," said Stetler.

"You sure gave Caine a beating," said Rossi.

"Yeah, well, someone had to shut him up," said Cooper.

"Good job Cooper," said Sanchez.

"Thanks," said Cooper.

"Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me. I have a lady waiting for me," said Sanchez as he went into the bedroom where Roxanne was being held.

"I see you're back," said Roxanne.

"Yes. I thought you could use a little refresher in way you'll never leave this place," said Sanchez as he turned on a tv that showed the basement.

Roxanne saw Horatio laying on the cot in the cell.

"What did you do to him," asked Roxanne in shock.

"I didn't do anything. Cooper did that to Horatio," said Sanchez with a smirk.

"It's me you want. Let the others go," said Roxanne.

"I don't think so. I think I'll make them pay too," said Sanchez.

"You'll never get away with this. Someone will find us," said Roxanne.

"You keep thinking that. Nobody else knows you're here," said Sanchez.

Meanwhile back at the lab everyone was starting to get worried.

"Eric. Have you heard anything from Calleigh and the others," asked Valera.

"No. I haven't heard a word. I've tried calling, but it just goes to voice mail," said Eric.

"There's got to be a way we can find them," said Valera.

"There might be a way. I'm going to see Tyler," said Eric as he walked towards A/V lab.

"Tyler. Do me a favor. I need you to locate Calleigh and the others. I can't get a hold of them," said Eric.

"Okay. If Calleigh's phone is still on I should be able to find her," said Tyler as he started a search on Calleigh's phone.

"I found her. She's in Rio. Here's the location," said Tyler as he gave Eric the information.

"Thanks Tyler," said Eric as he left the A/V room.

"Well, did Tyler get a location on Calleigh," asked Valera.

"Yeah, she's in Rio," said Eric.

"Riaz's old place," asked Valera.

"No. Somewhere else. I'm going to call in a few people," said Eric as he took out his phone and dialed.

"Berkeley," said Jake.

"Jake. We have a problem," said Eric.

"What is it," asked Jake.

"Calleigh and the others went to Brazil to rescue Horatio and Roxanne. I haven't heard from her for a while now. I have a location on her though," said Eric.

"And you want me and some of my guys to go to Brazil and rescue them," said Jake.

"Yes. I would go, but someone needs to stay at the lab," said Eric.

"I understand. I'll my guys geared up and ready. Give me the location," said Jake.

So, Eric gave Jake the location of Calleigh's whereabouts.

"Thanks Jake. I owe you," said Eric.

"You don't owe me a thing. I'm just doing my job," said Jake as he hung up.

"Do you think he can do it," asked Valera.

"Yeah, he's our only hope in getting them back," said Eric.

"I hope he's able to get them back here safe and sound," said Valera.

"I'm sure he will," said Eric.


	11. What Hurts The Most Part 11

** What Hurts The Most**

** Part 11**

"I'm sure someone will find us, and when they do you'll be in big trouble," said Roxanne.

"I have eyes and ears in Miami. If my people suspect something is going on they'll tell me," said Sanchez.

"I have eyes and ears in Miami too. If my people suspect that you're people are going to make a move my people will intervene," said Roxanne.

"I guess we'll have to see about that, won't we. Now, for what I really came in here to do," said Sanchez as he started unbuttoning Roxanne's shirt.

Roxanne struggled against the restraints, but knew it was hopeless. She knew Sanchez would have his way with her and that there was nothing anybody could do about it.

"Someone please find us," thought Roxanne as Sanchez continued to rape her.

An hour later Sanchez left the room and went down to the basement.

"Hey Caine! You're woman tastes great," said Sanchez with a smirk.

"You ass. You'll pay for this one day," said Horatio as he stood up.

"I'm shaking in my shoes. By the time you get out of here I'll be long gone," said Sanchez.

"You want to bet," said Cooper.

"What are you doing," asked Sanchez in shock.

"Getting rid of you," said Cooper as he shot Sanchez.

He ran over to the cells and opened them up.

"Great shot Cooper. Didn't know you had it in you," said Eric.

"Neither did I. Come on. Let's get out of here before Rossi and Ratner find out," said Cooper.

So Cooper and the others made their way from the basement to upstairs.

"I'll try to occupy them while you get Roxanne and get out of here," said Cooper.

"Okay. Good luck and be safe," said Sammie.

"Will do," said Cooper as he went to find Rossi and Ratner.

Meanwhile Horatio and the others located the room Roxanne was in.

When they entered the room they were shocked to see Roxanne lying on the bed almost completely naked.

"Roxanne," said Horatio as he approached the bed.

Roxanne turned her head and saw Horatio.

"H...Horatio," said Roxanne in a weak voice.

"Yeah, it's me. We're going to get you out of here. Cooper killed Sanchez. He won't hurt you anymore," said Horatio.

"He...He won't hurt me anymore," asked Roxanne.

"That's right. He won't hurt you anymore. Come on. Let's get you dressed and out of here," said Horatio.

So Calleigh helped Roxanne get dressed, and then Sammie lifted Roxanne in his arms and carried her.

As they ran out of the house they heard a car coming.

When the car got a little bit closer they could see it was a federal car.

They were really shocked when Jake Berkeley stepped out of the car.

"Jake! What are you doing here," asked Calleigh in shock.

"Eric called me. He told me he hadn't heard from you in a while. He asked me if I would come here to rescue all of you," said Jake.

"Cooper is still inside. He was trying to occupy Rossi and Ratner while we got out," said Horatio.

"Okay. Where is Sanchez," asked Agent Thomas.

"He's in the basement dead. Cooper shot him to get us out," said Sammie.

"Okay. We'll take it from here. We'll make sure Cooper is unharmed," said Agent Thomas.

"Thank you," said Horatio.

"You're welcome. Now, go home and get taken care of," said Agent Thomas as he and Jake Berkeley went inside the house.

A couple of hours later they landed in Miami.

"It's so good to be home," said Calleigh.

"I know the feeling. It sure does feel good," said Speed.

"I guess I should head back to IAB. My boss is just going to love this," said Stetler sarcastically.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you this time," said Horatio.

"I hope so. I tried to save you and Roxanne," said Stetler.

"Anyways, I guess I should be heading back to Washington. My boss is going to kill me for pulling this stunt," said Sammie.

"I thought you were on vacation," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, I was on vacation, but I was suppose to be back in Washington two days ago," said Sammie.

"That sucks. Well, it was nice meeting you given the circumstances," said Calleigh.

"It was nice meeting you too. I'll see you around Roxanne," said Sammie.

"I bet you will. Stay safe and don't do anything else stupid," said Roxanne with a small smile.

"I can't promise I won't do anything else stupid, but I promise to try," said Sammie.

Roxanne just rolled her eyes.

"Bye," said Sammie as he left.

After Sammie left everyone went to the lab.

"Calleigh! Horatio! You're all okay," said Eric.

"Yeah, we're all okay," said Horatio as he collapsed.

"Horatio! He needs go to a hospital," said Alexx.

So, Ryan called for an ambulance.

While they waited they tried to make Horatio as comfortable as possible.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived.

The paramedics came in, looked over Horatio, loaded him into the ambulance, and was about to leave when Calleigh spoke up.

"Roxanne needs to go to the hospital too," said Calleigh.

So the paramedics loaded Roxanne into the ambulance too and left.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital Horatio was taken into the Emergency Room, while Roxanne was taken back to a hospital room to get examined.

"Roxanne. I'm surprised to see you here," said Dr. Richardson.

"Hi Dr. Richardson. A lot happened lately. Horatio and I were taken captive. We just recently returned. I wasn't hurt too bad, but Horatio was. Do you think you can see how he is," asked Roxanne.

"I will, after I look over you to make sure you're okay," said Dr. Richardson.

So, Roxanne let Dr. Richardson look over her.

"You're a little bruised, but those will fade over time," said Dr. Richardson.

"So, I'm good to go," asked Roxanne.

"Yes, you're good to go," said Dr. Richardson.

"Thank you. I'll get someone to take me home after I know how Horatio is doing," said Roxanne.

"Alright. I'll be right back in a few minutes," said Dr. Richardson as he left the room.

Ten minutes later Dr. Richardson came back.

"Horatio is doing pretty good. He has two bruised ribs and a slight concussion," said Dr. Richardson.

"I guess that explains why he collapsed at the crime lab," said Roxanne.

"Yes. His body finally wore out from exhaustion. He'll probably be released in a few days," said Dr. Richardson.

"Thanks. I'm going to call a friend and see if they'll pick me up," said Roxanne.

Roxanne took out her cell phone and dialed Alexx's number.

"Alexx Woods," said Alexx.

"Hey Alexx. Can you come pick me up at the hospital," asked Roxanne.

"Sure sweetie. I'll be glad to pick you up. Is there anything I need to pick up for you before I come get you," asked Alexx.

"Yeah, do you mind getting my wheelchair," asked Roxanne.

"I don't mind at all. I'll have Speed come with me just in case you need help," said Alexx.

"Okay. I'll see you two when you get here," said Roxanne as she hung up.

Half an hour later Alexx and Speed arrive at the hospital.

"Hey sweetie," said Alexx as she walked over to Roxanne and hugged her.

"Hey. So, what are you up to besides coming to get me," asked Roxanne.

"Nothing much. Did you hear any word on Horatio," asked Speed.

"Yeah, he has bruised ribs and a slight concussion. Dr. Richardson they're keeping over a few nights," said Roxanne.

"That's good to know. I'll have to come back over here after I get you home," said Alexx.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get a nice warm shower and get some much needed sleep," said Roxanne.

"Are you sure you'll be okay," asked Speed.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I'll have Calleigh when she comes home," said Roxanne.

"I know. I just want to make sure you'll be okay by yourself," said Speed.

"I'll be fine. Now, help me in my wheelchair please," said Roxanne.

So, Speed carefully picked up and Roxanne put her in her wheelchair.

Soon they were on their way to Calleigh's place to drop off Roxanne.

The whole ride home was in silence, nobody knowing what to say.

When they arrived at Calleigh's place Speed helped Roxanne in the house.

"Thanks for helping me. I'm just so sore right now," said Roxanne.

"It's okay. I'm glad I could be helpful," said Speed.

"Is there anything you want us to do before we leave," asked Alexx.

"Yeah, do you mind rubbing my back. It's so sore right now," said Roxanne.

"Sure. I'll rub your back honey. I bet you wish Horatio was doing this right now, don't you," asked Alexx.

"Yeah, I bet he gives great massages, no offense," said Roxanne with a smile.

"None taken honey. I understand. There, how does that feel," asked Alexx as she rubbed Roxanne's back.

"That feels great. I feel better already," said Roxanne.

"You take it easy. Don't move around too much," said Alexx.

"I don't plan on moving much, unless I have to go to the bathroom," said Roxanne.

"Okay. We'll come see you later," said Alexx.

"See you around," said Speed as he and Alexx left.

After Roxanne was settled in Alexx left the house.

After Alexx and Speed left, Roxanne started making plans to leave for a little while.

"I'm sorry Horatio, but I just can't stand to be here anymore," thought Roxanne as she went online to buy plane tickets.

Roxanne then started to pack some clothes before she left.

When she was done packing she did one last thing. She wrote a letter to Horatio and the others telling them goodbye.

After she had written the letter she left it for Calleigh to find, and then she was off to the airport to catch her plane.


	12. What Hurts The Most Part 12

** What Hurts The Most**

** Part 12**

Alexx went back to the hospital to check on Horatio.

"Hey Alexx. How is Roxanne doing," asked Horatio.

"She's doing pretty good. She's a little sore, but she'll be better in time," said Alexx.

"That's good to hear. How long do I have to stay here," asked Horatio.

"A few nights. The doctors just want to make sure everything is okay," said Alexx.

"Okay. I can live with that. Have the others been over yet," asked Horatio.

"No. I came back here after dropping off Roxanne at Calleigh's place," said Alexx.

"Okay. Tell the others not to come until tomorrow," said Horatio.

"I will tell them. I'm going to leave too. You need your rest. I'll be over tomorrow with the others," said Alexx.

"That sounds good to me. I'll see you tomorrow," said Horatio as he watched Alexx leave the room.

After Alexx left the room, Horatio decided to call Roxanne and see how she was doing.

The phone rang a couple of times before it went to voicemail.

_"Hi. This is Roxanne. Leave me a message and I'll get right back to you," said Roxanne's voice._

"Hi Roxanne. I was just calling to make sure you were alright. Call me when you get this message," said Horatio.

Meanwhile, Alexx returned to the lab.

"Hey Alexx. How's Horatio doing," asked Calleigh.

"He's doing pretty good. Doctors want to keep him over a few nights to make sure everything is alright," said Alexx.

"That's good. How is Roxanne doing," asked Eric.

"She's a little sore. I think she's having a hard time though. She didn't seem like herself," said Alexx.

"Give her some time she'll be herself again. I'm sure Horatio will help her," said Eric.

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now. Especially, after what she's been through," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh's right. She needs some space. I'm sure Horatio knows that and understands," said Speed.

"Yeah, I don't think Horatio will try to push her more than she can handle," said Valera.

Somewhere far from Florida, Roxanne was getting off a plane.

She took out her cell phone to see if anyone tried to call her. She saw that she had one voicemail, so she checked it.

_"Hi Roxanne. I was just calling to make sure you were alright. Call me when you get this message," said Horatio._

"I wonder if I should call him back. He doesn't need to worry about me. He needs to concentrate on getting better," thought Roxanne as she went to get her bag.

After she got her bag she dialed a familiar number.

"Sammie," said Sammie.

"Hey, Sammie. It's Roxanne," said Roxanne.

"Roxanne. How are you doing," asked Sammie.

"I'm doing okay I guess. I need a lift from the airport," said Roxanne.

"The airport? You're not in Miami," asked Sammie shocked.

"No. I'm not in Miami. Please, just come get me," said Roxanne with a sigh.

"Okay. I'm on my way," said Sammie as he hung up.

Forty minutes later Sammie arrived at the airport.

"Thank you Sammie," said Roxanne.

"You're welcome. Do you want to tell me why you're not in Miami with Horatio and the others," asked Sammie.

"I have my reasons," said Roxanne.

"What reasons are they," asked Sammie.

"I can't look Horatio in the face after what happened to me. I don't want to be hurt by him if he decides he doesn't want me anymore since I've been dirtied," said Roxanne with a sigh.

"Do you really think Horatio would leave you just because of that," asked Sammie.

"I don't know, but I didn't want to take the chances. And anyways, he needs to concentrate on getting better and not on me," said Roxanne.

"Do you really think he's going to concentrate on getting better knowing you're here," asked Sammie.

"He doesn't know I'm here. I left after Speed and Alexx left from dropping me off at Calleigh's house. I left a note at Calleigh's for Horatio and the others," said Roxanne.

"You know he's going to stop at nothing to find you," said Sammie.

"I'm well aware of that. I won't let him find me," said Roxanne.

"You can't hide from him forever," said Sammie.

"I know, but right now I can't face him either. I need time to myself, away from everything," said Roxanne.

"But to leave Florida altogether is a bit much, don't you think," asked Sammie.

"Maybe, but if I know Horatio, he would have every city and county in Florida looking for me if he knew I was still in Florida," said Roxanne.

"That may be true, but it's only because he loves you," said Sammie.

"Do you think I should call him? He called me earlier, but I was still on the plane," said Roxanne.

"Yes. Call him," said Sammie as they arrived at his place.

So, Roxanne went inside and called Horatio.

"Caine," said Horatio.

"Hi Horatio. How are you feeling," asked Roxanne.

"Hi yourself. I'm getting better. I should be out of the hospital in a few days. I can't wait either. How are you doing," asked Horatio.

"I'm doing alright. A little sore. Horatio, there's something I have to tell you," said Roxanne.

"Can you tell me later? The doctor just walked in the room. Time to change my bandages," said Horatio.

"Yeah, I guess I can tell you later," said Roxanne.

"Okay. I'll call you back in a few minutes. Love you," said Horatio.

"Love you too," said Roxanne as she hung up.

"So, how did it go," asked Sammie.

"Well, I told him I'm doing alright just a little sore. I told him I needed to tell him something, but then the doctor came in, so he's going to call back in a few minutes," said Roxanne.

"Good. When he calls back you can tell him you're not in Miami," said Sammie.

"I am not going to tell him that, at least not right now," said Roxanne.

"He'll find out one way or another. Do you really want Calleigh finding that letter and showing it to Horatio? Do you really want him to find out that way," asked Sammie.

"No, not really. But what choice do I have," asked Roxanne.

"Just what I said. When he calls back tell him you're not in Miami. That's all you have to say," said Sammie.

As if on cue, Roxanne's phone rang.

"Hello," said Roxanne.

"Hey. So, what did you want to tell me earlier," asked Horatio.

"Oh, it wasn't anything. I'll tell you when I see you," said Roxanne.

"Are you sure," asked Horatio. He had a feeling she wasn't telling him something.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just want you to get better. I feel bad for what happened to you," said Roxanne.

"You don't need to feel about that. Cooper was mad at me from when he was fired. It had nothing to do with you," said Horatio.

"What about Sanchez and Ratner," said Roxanne.

"They wanted to get revenge for what I did to them. I killed Riaz, who was Sanchez's cousin. Ratner was getting back at me for when I found out he killed a young woman," said Horatio.

"Sanchez was also getting after me. I did try to take Riaz out too, remember," said Roxanne.

"I know, but Ratner had nothing against you. And Cooper didn't have anything against you either," said Horatio.

"I know. So, do you think the doctor will let you out tomorrow or do you still have to stay for a couple of nights," asked Roxanne.

"He said if he doesn't see any complications in the morning I can leave," said Horatio.

"That's good. Are you going to get Alexx to get you," asked Roxanne.

"I was hoping you would come get me," said Horatio.

"I can't come get you," said Roxanne.

"Why? Are you still sore," asked Horatio.

"No. It's not that. I'm not in Miami anymore," said Roxanne.

"What do you mean you're not in Miami anymore," asked Horatio shocked.

"I left Miami. I needed some time to myself, so I left," said Roxanne.

"When will you be back," asked Horatio.

"I don't know. It might be a while before I come back, that is if I decide to come back," said Roxanne.

"If you decide to come back? You are coming back, aren't you," asked Horatio.

"Maybe one day. I have to go. Bye," said Roxanne as she hung up.

"Why did you hang up on him," asked Sammie.

"Because when I told him I wasn't in Miami anymore he asked me when will I be back. I couldn't give him a definite answer. I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back there," said Roxanne.

"You know you can't stay here forever. You love Horatio and he loves you," said Sammie.

"I do love him, but it just won't work out anymore," said Roxanne.

"Why? Because of what happened to you? Horatio will love you no matter what. You should know that by now," said Sammie.

"I know that, but I'm scared! What if I get pregnant because of Sanchez?! How do you think Horatio will feel knowing I'm carrying his enemy's baby," shouted Roxanne.

"Do you know if you're pregnant or not," asked Sammie.

"I don't know, but..."


End file.
